


Stories & Myths

by glim



Category: Angel: the Series, Firefly
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred wakes up to two sounds: the gentle whir of the engine and the murmur of Kaylee's breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories & Myths

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wisdomeagle for femslash_santa 2005.

I.

Fred wakes up to two sounds: the gentle whir of the engine and the murmur of Kaylee's breath. At first she thought it was a dream, how she got here, what she left behind, who she turned out to be. But after nights of careful thought, Fred realizes this is real: the press of skin to skin, the scent of engine grease, the sound of her name spoken with confident affection.

Fred used to dream about falling in love, now she just lets herself fall, knowing she's wide awake and ready to stay within the compass of her traveling reality.

 

II.

She caught my eye as soon as I walked in the bar, just standin' there looking like she didn't quite belong, but not enough to be awkward and not wantin' to be there. And hell, when she turned and looked at me? I wanted to be no place else, 'cept standing next to her and feeling the smooth skin of her shoulders under my fingers. And the way she moved her hips, I knew then she was like – I bet she was a dancer once upon a time. I wanted her in my bunk, moving against me, hot 'n sticky.

 

III.

"I had a research fellowship to the intergalactic library of physical sciences, and it was really great, because I could travel to all the libraries in the system and not have to pay to make captures of anything and oh, god, I'm totally talking too much." First interesting visitor she'd had in months and Fred was in danger of boring her to death.

"No, you're not. I'm really interested." Kaylee glanced at the clean, sharp lines of Fred's office before leaning closer to Fred. "You still want to travel?"

"Absolutely."

"Shiny. I got some stars I'd like to show you."

 

IV.

"Wait…That's not the end."

"I thought you were sleeping…"

"Not when you're reading. I like hearing your voice and watching the little faces you make when you're reading."

"No way you saw any of what I looked like. Your eyes were closed the whole time."

"Keep reading?"

"Not if you're gonna fall asleep."

"I won't. I promise. I'll even sit up so I don't miss a single word."

"I can't continue what I've already gone and finished."

"But… the book doesn't end there."

"It does if that's the only part you've got."

"Oh."

"I'll just make one up for us."

 

V.

Sometimes we talk about the myths from earth that was and Kaylee smiles and her eyes get all bright and shiny. Shiny, like she says, and every time she does, all I can think about are her eyes, her smile, and how she's got to be the prettiest girl. Sometimes I think I'm a myth, a Texas-Pylea-Los Angeles-Illyria myth, because the stories change every time I remember them, and I'm not sure I've ever really been those places or seen those people, or been anyone else than I am now, but I tell the stories and she smiles. And it's shiny.

 

VI.

Palms press to thighs with uncertain warmth that increases with kisses that become longer, slower, deeper. A gasp, whisper, moan and the brush of breasts as clothing slides to the floor. Still standing, she touches her, and it doesn't matter who the "she" is or who the "her" is, because they're both touching and being touched and it's like they're breathing and heart-beating at the same time. Fingers slide between her thighs, hot and slick, and fill her up quickly, completely. She comes in a rush of pleasure.

Kaylee sleeps with Fred the second night; they make love the third.

 

VII.

Fred's got the usual baggage – clothes and other personal effects, but she's also got books. Loads and loads of books, paper books, books downloaded off the cortex you can read off a holoscreen, and not just story books, but engineering and other science books. Kaylee loves the figures, charts and graphs best; the reading ain't bad, but the paper drawings and tri-d illustrations – she can feel those and figure them out in no time. Sometimes they read those books in bed, sheets twisted and hair tangled from sleep, and it's more than wonderful. It's like waking up all over again.

 

VIII.

"Now, don't get in a tizzy with me. I didn't say she ain't coming. I only said that if she does come, you're lookin' after her." Mal didn't turn around as he walked towards the bridge. "I don't have time to go takin' care of some scrawny girl."

"She ain't a girl and she's smart. She won't need no lookin' after." Smiling much too wide for the conversation she was involved in, Kaylee stopped following Mal before the turn-off to her bunk.

"Your passenger!" Mal called back.

"That's right," Kaylee replied, and then softly, to herself, "I gotta be dreaming."

IX &amp; X

"Tell me a story about you." Fred rested her head in Kaylee's lap with a quiet sigh. The past forty-eight hours had featured the emergency reconstruction of an engine fan and the procuring of foodstuffs that didn't come in little vacuum sealed envelopes.

"Not much worth telling."

"You know that's not true. Not at all."

"I don't know." Gentle fingers, warm and strong, stroked Fred's shower damp hair and twisted a few strands into loose waves. "I'm not sure I can make the interesting parts sound like something worth telling."

"It's all interesting. And you don't babble and end up telling people who don't need know about how you and your second roommate grew pot and had really loud sex in your fifth floor dorm room."

"Hey… that was a good story. Maybe not fit for meal time, but otherwise…"

Fred turned to look up at Kaylee. "Please?"

"How about I tell you a story about us?"

"That sounds nice." Fred nuzzled against Kaylee before settling back down.

"I might make some stuff up. And I think it's gonna be a really long story, too, with the 'the end' part." The bed shifted as Kaylee wriggled in closer.

"My favorite kind."


End file.
